Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Legacy
RP Description Everyone has heard the stories of how a young saiyan baby, against all odds, saved the world many times. His battle with the power hungry saiyan prince, Vegeta, the tyrant, Frieza, the diabolical Cell, up to the wickedly insane, Majin Buu. Each time, he displayed a new level of power that was well beyond his own and somehow, always manages to come out, victorious. The man name was Goku and he was always displayed as one of the greatest hero's who ever lived. Well, this is not just his story, anymore. We turn back time; immediately following his death at the hands of Piccolo during there battle against Raditz. Somehow, the news of the two powerful fighters reach throughout the planet and warriors from around the world are building there strength to fight against the oncoming threat. Not only that, but the East, West, and South galaxies are having troubles of there own. Saiyans that survived the destruction of planet Vegeta have moved to different corners of the galaxies and have been causing trouble. Other, unknown races of aliens have there own tyrannically groups of changelings that are terrorizing the other galaxies, each are just as, if not, more powerful than Frieza. Will the universe fall into total chaos and destruction, or will other heroes fight and repel the menaces that threaten the universe. Past Plot Arcs * Saiyan Saga After the death of Raditz, the Earthlings were told of two more Saiyans, even stronger than Raditz, would come to the Earth. Many warriors are rising up to challenge them when they arrive. Various 'heroes' began there training to stop the saiyans from destroying the Earth. The saiyans arrive on Earth and destroy a portion of one of the larger cities before they set off looking for the strongest power levels to kill off before they search for the dragon balls. the saiyan known as Nappa was dominating the battlefield until and wasted him in one fell swoop. After giving Krillin and Gohan a senzu bean, they took off but were quickly followed by the third saiyan that accompanied them. Dagon let him go since he could somehow sense the true force behind Gohan's power and lead Goku and Vegeta to a new location to do battle. After a very difficult battle, Dagon and Goku were able to repel the saiyan threat. However, it came at the cost of four people's lives. It was also at the cost of Both of the hero's being hospitalized. With Piccolo being dead, the Earth Dragon Balls were useless. * Namek Saga After months of training and waiting for the wounded to become fully healed, as well as the Kami's old ship being fixed, the earthlings are finally ready to launch into space and head to Namek. Unfortunately, the forces of evil were also gathering on Namek for a more nefarious purpose. The plot thickens as Frieza and his followers have collected 5 of the seven dragon balls. Krillin, after receiving a power up from Guru raced back to the group. While that was happening, Gohan found the dragon ball that Vegeta hid away from Frieza. Again, simultaneously, Vegeta pilfered the dragon balls from Frieza's ship and escaped after being healed. This leads him to believe that he has 6 when he runs across Krillin who was on his way back. After taking that one away from Krillin, he believes he now has all seven when he comes across Gohan who took the one he hid. Gohan and the others quickly flee from there original hiding spot to a new one and after leaving the dragon ball with Zucchina, Krillin took Gohan to meet with Guru to unlock his potential. Vegeta quickly caught up with them afterwards and Krillin sent Gohan ahead to receive the power up. Vegeta intended to finish the two of them, including Guru and Nail when the all sense incredibly high power levels heading towards the planet. Vegeta, recognizing 5 of the powers as the Ginyu Force, he offered a temporary alliance to overcome the oncoming onslaught. The rush to gather the last dragon ball that the heroes took and Vegeta takes them to the 5 he took from Frieza. Ginyu's team recovered the stolen Dragon Balls and took the remaining two that they were missing. As Ginyu returned to Frieza's ship, he left his crew to deal with Gohan, Vegeta and Krillin and were about to succeed until Goku arrived as well as Zucchina and Maxus. The tied quickly turned as one by one, three of the four Ginyu's were defeated, leaving only Jeice who ran back to the ship and retrieved Captain Ginyu to help deal with Goku but even he was no match. He decided to take Goku's body, instead and attempted to fool the others but Gohan and Vegeta knew it wasn't him. After an intense battle, Jeice was killed and Ginyu Goku was defeated but before the final blow was dealt, Ginyu attempted to take Vegeta's body but failed when Goku, who was trapped in Ginyu's body, interrupted the change. This left them both back in their original bodies. He then tried to take Vegeta's body again but ended up in the body of a Namekian Frog. He was later found and accidentally stepped on by Dagon during his battle with the changeling lord, Shiver. With all his minions and two other changeling lord allies occupied with opponents of their own, Frieza himself would have to deal with the earthlings and, for the most part, he did just that. That was until Goku had arrived, stronger than ever before. However, even he was no match for Frieza at half his full power and resorted to using the Spirit Bomb to finish him off. All seemed well when after the power ball of ki temporarily erased all traces of the tyrant overlord but it quickly turned to dread when he fired a death beam at Goku, attempting to kill him but he was saved by Piccolo, who almost died as a result. The tyrant then turned his attention to Krillin, who swore revenge for him cutting off his tail. He blew him into tiny pieces, despite Goku begging him not to do so. Krillin's death triggered an incredible power to surge within Goku. The sky had darkened and lightning smashed the ground around him as his black hair turned golden and his eyes, blue with the look of fierceness in them. The tide quickly turned and Frieza could not keep up so he resorted to blowing up the planet but somewhat failed in this attempt. It was gonna blow but not right away so until then, he had to fend off Goku but he failed to do so and was, ironically, defeated by his own attack. Similar RPs To be added. Category:Roleplaying Category:Anime Roleplaying